


Cover for "Trainwreck"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [16]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, English isn't my mother tongue, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trainwreck AU. In which Charles is Amy. Erik is Aaron. For the wonderful Butterynutjob<br/>Very early in his life, Charles' Father has told him how unrealistic monogamy was. And at this time Charles didn't even have a clue what the word itself meant. But the older he got …</p><p>The more he began to understand, what his father has meant with it.</p><p>There was just one problem many years later.<br/>And it's name was Erik Lehnsherr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "Trainwreck"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kosakoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trainwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528989) by [Kosakoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni). 



> Trainwreck AU. In which Charles is Amy. Erik is Aaron. For the wonderful Butterynutjob  
> Very early in his life, Charles' Father has told him how unrealistic monogamy was. And at this time Charles didn't even have a clue what the word itself meant. But the older he got …
> 
> The more he began to understand, what his father has meant with it.
> 
> There was just one problem many years later.  
> And it's name was Erik Lehnsherr.

             

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edited :** I need your opinion, my computer is a little crazy , yesterday seemed perfect and this morning It looked the oversaturated colors .  
>  How it looked better now or before?  
> English isn't my native language.


End file.
